An analysis of the molecular structure of active PPARγ-agonists mentioned above would suggest the presence of three distinct substructures. (I) the thiazolidine 2,4-dione unit ‘A’, (ii) the intermediate alkyl chain ‘B’ and (iii) the aryl substituent ‘C’. Since the thiazolidine 2,4-dione derivatives are associated with side effects such as liver toxicity etc, a molecular modification to eliminate such a unit was considered desirable. In the present invention the thiazolidine 2,4-dione unit has been replaced by substituted amino residues which has resulted in novel compounds showing the desired anti-hyperglycemic activity along with lipid lowering activity which is an added desirable activity.
